Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparation of polybromoacenaphthene and/or its condensate (hereinafter designated as Con-BAN), a useful intermediate of polybromoacenaphthylene and/or its condensate (hereinafter designated as Con-BACN). More particularly, the invention relates to a method for the bromination of an acenaphthene derivative and/or its condensate (hereinafter designated as Con-AN). The structures of Con-AN, Con-BAN, and Con-BACN are shown as follows in formulae (1), (2) and (3), respectively. ##STR1## In formula (1) n is not less than 1; x, y and z are positive values and x+y+z=0-1. In formula (2) n' is not less than 1; x', y' and z' are each a positive value ranging from 1-3, and y'+z'=2-6. In formula (3) n" is not less than 1; x"=0-2, y" and z" are each a positive value ranging from 1-3 and y"+z"=2-6.